leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Themarine257/Darius Rework, Darius needs a little buff
Darius really needs a rework, where he is buffed a little. I have played darius for 2 years now. I main him top, and he is my favorite and best top laner. As i was playing him i would read posts and forums about how OP Darius is. Darius is not op at all. You know which champs are op; Riven, Garen, Renekton, Rumble, Lee Sin, Mordekiser, Katarina, Akali and Zed. They are op, because they use no mana have good harass, have a gap closer and most importantly they HAVE AN ESCAPE!!!!!!!!! Darius has a good harass, he has no gap closer and neither does he have an escape. I have gone against numerous champs with Darius and im always supprised at how many of them can out trade me. It is said that darius counters both Riven and Garen, but you know what that is not entirely true. This is due to the fact that Riven uses no mana and can use her Q multiple times and can while stunning you and can also use it to get away without the use of mana, same goes for Garen. He can use his Q to silence a champ and then E them and then use his Q again to get away. Zed has his shadow thingy, Lee has his Q that he can q his minions and then Q again. What does Darius have a pull which has barely any range, a W that slows, and a Q does damage. What i am trying to say is that Darius needs a rework. A rework in which he is buffed a little but nerfed a little as well. Most people think that his ult is op, well lets make it a little less op. Instead of his cd gettin refreshed everytime it kills, it gets reduced by lets say 40% maybe 50%. His Q is fine as it is and so is his passive. His W needs to be changed so that it stuns instead of slows. Like I said. Riven and Garen have escapes. Darius has none, maybe this is help if his W is turen into a stun, and make his pull range a little longer. I have seen the pull range of thresh and blitz, and naut. Darius' pull needs to be a little longer, so that he can have a gap closer, and maybe just maybe he uses no mana like Garen or Riven, and Renekton. So in the end, what i am saying is 1: His Q and passive stay the same 2: His ult should be changed so that when it kills, instead of being refreshed the cd goes down by lets say 40% maybe 50%. 3: His W should be a stun so that he can have some kind of get away 4: Lastly his pull needs to be a little longer, so he can be a little more effective. 5: And he should have no mana, like riven and garen and lee and renekten who can use their Q and E's and other abilities multiple times. Most of you will think that im am retarted and this should not happen, but when you play Darius as much as i have, you will realize that what i am saying will help. Not just people who play darius but people who play against darius. If you agree, that is great and if you dont, well everyone has their own opinion. Category:Blog posts